Sam Goode
"No! You can't leave me out of this! This is my fight too! They abducted my father! ...oh, also, I've got your dog." '' '''Sam to John, 'I Am Number Four (film) Sam Goode is a great guy. He used to live in Paradise, Ohio, before joining his best friend, John Smith, who turned out to be an alien from the planet Lorien. He has been an ally to the Garde for almost half a year, and is Number Six's lover. Appearance "He's somewhat lanky, even though he's short." '- John' Sam is described as having disheveled sandy blond hair, hazel eyes and a small and skinny frame that according to John can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. He also wore a NASA t-shirt and jeans most days and used to wear thick black framed glasses that were once his dad's, though he didn't need them. Personality "I don't know. I still like the name Six. Maren Elizabeth was when I was a different person, and right now Six just feels right. It can be short for something if someone asks." "For what? Sixty?" '''- Number Six and Sam, The Power of Six He is very boyish and has a "voice of a Sam Goode type of guy". He is a good friend to be around. John says that he is not a very quick runner, but he has gotten better at fighting through training with the Garde. He always followed his father's obsession with aliens, especially after his disappearance. He read magazines with theories about aliens and doodled them. Legacies 'Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde and LANEs, Sam can move objects with his mind. He is unique in that he doesn't picture objects moving with his mind, but pictures ghost hands lifting them up instead. '''Technopathy - '''The ability to communicate with technology. The Lost Files ''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Guard Sam is very young when Lexa visits Malcolm. Lexa says that Malcolm should worry for his wife and son. ''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files:'' The Search for Sam Sam is seen only briefly at the end of the Search for Sam, in Dulce when Adam and Malcolm rescue him. He appears to be able to move well and speak. Relationships/Trivia *Sam first crushed on a girl named Emily Knapp, who went on a hayride with him, John, and Sarah and was attacked by the football team. They caused the fire at Mark's house that ended with John's Legacies being revealed when they knocked a candle over while making out. * In the I Am Number Four (Film), Sam lived with both his mom and an abusive stepfather. He also used a blaster effectively and mentioned that he "played a lot of Xbox". * Sam began crushing on Number Six in ''The Power of Six''.'' He was jealous when John and Six became close, especially because John had Sarah. * In the movie, he has a gun that he takes to rescue Henri, and he thinks it's "fun to use" and is also the latest model. John doesn't let him use it. However in the book, his gun is old, rusty, and out of ammo. * As of [[The Revenge of Seven|''The Revenge of Seven]], Sam and Six are a couple. * He was the first human revealed to have been touched by the Loric Entity and given Legacies. * In the movie, his last name is Spellman. This is because he was forced to take his stepfathers last name in an effort to make him forget his real dad. Quotes ''"What was my role going to be here? John's buddy from high school and plucky sidekick? I want to contribute more than that. I'm just not sure how I can." ''- Sam to Sarah''' "You do realize these people aren't vampires, right?" '' ''"Yeah, but you never know. They're probably crazy, like you said." '' ''"And even if we were hunting vampires, what the hell is the silly putty for?" '' ''"Just want to be prepared." - 'John and Sam packing' Book Biographies I Am Number Four= In the beginning of'' I Am Number Four, Sam is first mentioned when John sees him in a NASA t-shirt standing alone outside. Soon, John and Sam connect and start to become friends. Sam, Four, Sarah, and a girl Sam has a crush on called Emily. They are attacked and Sam sees Four using his Lumen and enhanced strength. Sam has a ludicrous conspiracy theory duel with Henri and mentions the Mogadoians. When Henri is missing, Sam agrees to drive a truck for two hours illegally. Sam helps Number Four and Henri, and they tell him everything. He is ecstatic and helps Four train. He helps fight the Mogadorians at Paradise High School. At the end, after Henri`s death, he drives off with Number Four and Number Six. |-|The Power of Six=In ''The Power of Six, Sam is hiding with Six, John, and Bernie Kosar from the U.S. government. They state that Sam is suspected of being a hostage, though later on considered to be an accomplice. Over the course of the book, Sam develops feelings for Number Six, but stays in the US with Four when Six goes to Spain in search of Number Seven. He is later captured during the assault on the Mogadorian base in an attempt to retrieve Four's chest. |-|The Fall of Five=Sam reunites with the Loric during an attempt to get Number Five. He goes to Nine`s penthouse with the Garde. He talks about Adam, and speculates that he got his Legacy because Number One wanted him to. He helps Malcolm with whatever he can. Sam participates in a game of Capture the Flag, and is extremely embarrassed about shooting Six in the back when Nine turns around unexpectedly. Sam, Four, Ella, Malcolm, Bernie Kosar, and Sarah are left in the penthouse while the others go to find Five`s Chest. Sam picks up Adam`s phone call warning that the Mogs are coming but ends up fighting, using the training obstacles that Sandor designed for practice. Malcolm is injured and Ella is kidnapped, but Sam tells Four to go after Ella. Four refuses and heals Malcolm. They all flee, bringing the Chests. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Four, Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Sarah fled to an abandoned factory. They had bought some technology to stay in touch with the news. They plug in the tablet and see that the Garde are in Florida and Ella`s dot was leaping everywhere. Four wants to go to Florida. Adam challenges that, saying that it would be predictable and unwise. Adam suggests going to Ashwood Estates instead, and attacking the trueborns. Four reluctantly agrees. Sarah goes to meet Mark James, along with Bernie Kosar. Four, Sam, Malcolm, and the other Chimærae go to Ashwood Estates. They attack, Adam using a gun, John his Lumen, and Malcolm and Sam backing them up and radioing them. The General is about to kill Four when Malcolm shoots him in the hand. Four chases the General and they wrestle. Adam stabs the General through the back. Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Four stay at Ashwood Estates. Adam hacks a Mog ship. They see the security cameras and realize that it is Eight who is dead. They control the ship, and manage to communicate with the other Garde. Six, Marina, and Nine fly to Ashwood Estates. Six kisses Sam very forcefully. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs and find Bud Sanderson, a corrupted member of the U.S. government. Malcolm stays at Ashwood. They go to find Sanderson, along with Agent Walker. They find Bud Sanderson in terrible condition. He holds a gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Four stops it telekinetically. Four heals him. They take a video of Four using his Legacies and send it to the They Walk Among Us website and go to the site of the invasion. They meet Ella and Setrákus Ra. Eventually Setrákus Ra drags Ella back onto his ship. Sam and Four fight a piken and Sam brings it down with telekinesis. Category:Characters Category:I Am Number Four Category:The Power of Six Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Main Series Narrator Category:Loric Ally Category:Sam Goode Category:United As One Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:LANEs Category:Human Garde Category:The Search for Sam Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour Category:The Guard Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:Number Six Category:Reborn